ezarfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Commando They never see him coming. Commandos strive to maintain a balance between ambush and attack, with a knack for both silent and overt takedown methods. Whatever strategy a Commando is employing, you'll always find him somewhere around the front lines, plotting sneak attacks and leading the charge. Commandos typically have high physique, reflexes, and stealth, making them fast and responsive to enemy attacks. Most Commandos opt for either a stealthy, methodical approach, or an all-out suicide run with nothing but their wits and their guns. Commandos are most highly skilled with shotguns, heavy machine guns, and melee weapons. Medic Medics are the backbone of every landing party. Whether engaging in combat, recovering from an attack, or offering services to the local population, Medics are always in demand. Most Medics are also reasonably skilled with firearms, but are trained to avoid the line of fire and support the fallen of their team instead. Medics naturally have a high skill in knowledge, and often invest their points in physique and demeanor, as well. They play a defensive role, not only lending medical support to wounded allies, but also setting up defenses and providing buffs to other members of the team. Medics are most comfortable with rifles, SMGs, and shields. They are the only class that can revive a critically wounded teammate. Sniper Snipers are the unseen ally of the away team. They often stick to the shadows, making their presence known with startlingly accurate shots. When stealth isn't an option, snipers also commonly opt to use heavy machine guns, offering covering fire from a distance and suppressing enemy positions. Snipers excel at marksmanship, stealth, and luck. They usually hang in the far corners of the fight, often providing support indirectly through spotting and covering fire rather than playing a necessarily offensive role. Snipers are best suited for heavy rifles, heavy machine guns, and pistols. Grenadier When it comes to high ordinance, the Grenadier has you covered. Explosives, launchers, smoke grenades, and everything inbetween are the Grenadier's specialty. A highly tactical class, Grenadiers are often responsible for destroying enemy cover, disabling vehicles, and providing tactical ordinance such as smoke grenades and flashbangs. Grenadiers excel with technology, marksmanship, and reflexes, all of which are required for their skilled, accurate operation of various munitions, even when under pressure. They are often seen with grenade launchers, rocket launchers, and other unique explosive firearms. Analyst Analysts are essential for the cohesion of a unit. Known for their ability to think strategically, Analysts are able to identify weak points in enemy formations and designate targets for critical strikes, as well as call out strategic formations which, if taken by the squad, grant buffs to various skills.. They are also able to paint targets for accurate orbital attacks from the starship, making them vital for a competent away team. In addition to this, they are trained in espionage, often taking up lookout positions and going behind enemy lines. Analysts are most competent in stealth, demeanor, and marksmanship, allowing them to spy on enemy positions and even go undercover to scope out enemy positions before an attack, although they can't fool the enemy for long on their own. Communication with teammates both on the ground and in orbit is essential for an effective Analyst. Analysts are known for their skill with SMGs, light rifles, and knives (for throwing). Technician Technicians, while they almost never fight themselves, are incredibly skilled with drones of all kinds. A technician's battle drone is highly modular, and technicians often tinker with the loadout of their drone to fit each individual mission. They are also very skilled in tech repairs, making them a very important asset on a starship. Technicians are highly trained in technology, as well as knowledge and esiponage. They can be seen as a jack-of-all-trades due to the high customization of their drones, but outside of that sphere are very capable in the realms of hacking and disrupting enemy systems if given the opportunity. Spokesman Silver-tongued Spokesmen can convince you of anything if you let them. They often go undercover, posing as a member of the enemy team, and regularly work together with Analysts to identify the enemy's weak points. They can even convince enemies to join your side with enough coercion. They are also proficient hackers, especially in the realm of stealing valuable information and discovering secrets. Spokesmen are very skilled in demeanor, reflexes, and technology, allowing them to effortlessly go undercover and break into enemy facilities and systems. Spokesmen typically carry pistols, melee weapons, and explosives, perfect for silent takedowns and sabotage to enemy structures. Category:Ruling